Finrin Windbarrow
History Early life Finrin was born in the port town Dolurn on the eastern coast of Seftu to his father, Anwan Windbarrow, a carpenter who was involved in building half the houses in the town, and his mother Kelsys Windbarrow. His parents also had a second son, Falvon Windbarrow, born two years after Finrin. Finrin and Falvon both attended the local schoolhouse in Dolurn for a number of years until their early teens when they began to apprentice under their father, so they could learn the family craft, as was the custom in the town. Finrin became well known around the town as an outgoing and pleasant young boy, who was very good at making friends. He was quite well liked, even if he did have a reputation for embellishing his stories from time to time. Tragedy and leaving home When Finrin was 15, he and Falvon had taken several days to travel into the woods neigboring the town on a hunting excursion. It was quite common for young boys to explore the woods and practice the art of hunting in Dolurn, as it was considered a good way to teach them to look after themselves, and toughen them up, which was considered an important "skill" in the town. Unfortunately, on this trip Finrin and Falvon became separated. Finrin spent two days searching for his brother before returning to the town to gather a search party. However even with assistance from other residents of the town, Falvon was never found. It was commonly believed that he must have run afoul of one of the larger beasts in the woods and become the creature's meal. While trying to cope with this tragedy, more misfortune struck the Windbarrow family when Kelsys was struck with a severe illness. Though she received the best treatment available from the local healer and cleric, she was unable to overcome her condition, and passed away after only a month. Deciding that he was unable to stand being around the constant reminders of his loss, Finrin decided he no longer had an interest in the family business, and decided to strike out on his own and leave Dolurn. He booked a passage on a merchant ship headed up the coast to Altondale, the nearest city in order to seek a new life for himself. New opportunities Altondale, was a large wealthy city on the coast, supported by its thriving trade and market economy, and known for supplying important goods both inland and to the many island communities off the coast. Finrin believed that there was opportunity for him here to make his fortune. However he soon learned that doing so would not be as easy as he first thought. He quickly found that the best work he was able to find for himself was serving drinks in The Runebrew one of the many bars scattered throughout the city. The bar and his home were in one of the more run-down areas of Altondale, and he frequently found himself fending off less desirable clientele. However he was able to use his natural charm to form connections, and soon found himself with a solid knowledge of the local gossip and important figures. After several years of living and working in Altondale, Finrin was surprised to be approached by a wealthy looking half-elf gentleman who introduced himself as Arnros Naemenor. Arnros told Finrin that he had observed Finrin's charm and charisma, and had a unique career opportunity for him. Taking him away from the bar and listening ears, he explained that he was a con artist, and a very successful one. He was looking for an apprentice to assist him with his work, and promised to train Finrin in his craft in exchange for assistance in his jobs. Finrin, never one to turn down a golden opporunity, eagerly agreed. Tutelage Learning under Arnros provided Finrin with a wealth of new knowledge and skills, and Finrin found that much of the work of a con artist came naturally to him. Together, the pair were able to pull off a number of successful jobs, swindling large sums of money out of Altondale's social elite, before moving on to a new city and doing it all over again. However, it quickly became apparent that Arnros was a callous man and a harsh teacher, frequently beating Finrin for his mistakes, and never giving praise for a job well done. Significantly worse however, Arnros was never inclined to share any of the profits from his work with Finrin. Arnros argued that he was the master and was responsible for handling the finances, and that as Finrin was provided for (he got food and a bed at least), he should stop complaining. Five years after beginning his tutelage with Arnros, Finrin decided that he was fed up with his master's treatment. During one of their cons, he framed Arnros for the theft of priceless jewels from a wealthy countess and turned him in to the authorities, who promptly threw him in prison. After taking as much gold from Arnros' stores as he could get his hands on, Finrin disappeared, determined to make his own way in the world, and seek new adventures and opportunities. Personality Despite the hardships and challenges Finrin has faced, he often tries to look on the bright side of any situation, and project a positive and friendly vibe. He is incredibly friendly, often willing to give others the benefit of the doubt, and has no trouble making new friends. He does however, have a love of shiny things, and has been known to have sticky fingers, which at times can get him into trouble. He likes to think that he only really steals from those who have more than enough that they won't miss what he takes. Traits Flattery is my preferred trick for getting what I want - Finrin's natural charm and bright personality mean he is often able to talk people into doing what he wants them to. Having a handsome face (for a halfling at least) doesn't hurt. I lie about almost everything, even when there's no good reason to - As a result of his time in Altondale, and his tutelage under Arnros, Finrin has developed a tendency to embellish the truth, especially with those he doesn't know or trust yet. Ideals Independence. I am a free spirit. No one tells me what to do - Finrin always displayed a tendency to make his own way, and did not want to be bound by the wishes of others. When he was younger, he found himself going along with the wishes of his family, but after his family tragedy, he found he had less desire to be tied down by those bonds, and struck out to make it on his own. Bonds I owe everything to my mentor, a horrible person who's probably rotting in jail somewhere - Arnros did teach Finrin a lot, and Finrin is grateful for that, even if he thinks Arnros was an awful person who definitely deserved to be locked up. Flaws I can't resist a pretty face - Finrin does have a weakness when it comes to ladies he fancies. Or finds attractive. More than a couple of times he's found himself in trouble because of bad decisions he made to impress a girl. Skills and Abilities TBA